


Calling Home: A Wrong Number Story

by ill_interrogate_the_flerken



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_interrogate_the_flerken/pseuds/ill_interrogate_the_flerken
Summary: •••Wrong Number Fanfic•••Peter Parker was alone.He never expected to find a home, much less a family after May's passing. He made a promise to himself to never become attached to someone, lest he lose them. When he accidentally texts Tony Stark, will he be able to keep that promise?Tony Stark was lonely.He was a billionaire, philanthropist, ex-playboy, and a genius! But something was missing. Something important. Tony missed his family. He can't get back his old one, but every night he wonders 'is it possible to create a new one?'I don't own Marvel or anything.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Peter POV

"Brat! Get down here!"

I climbed out of bed trying to shake off my dreariness.

I looked at the time and rushed to the bathroom.

My-our room was nothing special to look at. Two rows of gray mattresses and a few personal belongings. Nothing else. The Warden, as we called her, didn't allow anything else. 

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some clothes, I rushed down the rickety old stairs. 

Just as I feared, The Warden was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs holding the belt. My back still ached from yesterday when I got home.

"Turn around," she commanded without a drop of sympathy in her voice.

I did as she said knowing if I resisted, it would be worse.

"You."

Thwap.

"Will."

Thwap.

"Not."

Thwap.

"Be late."

Thwap.

"Again!"

"Yes ma'am," I muttered, knowing Sydney was watching from the doorway. With my heightened senses, beatings were ten times worse than they should have been.

Sydney was another one of the orphans. She arrived a few days before me so we were shown around together. I wanted to spare her little seven-year-old self from the horrors of this world.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I limped into the kitchen. Back stinging, I reached to grab a bowl of cereal.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"That's good because I don't want you to get hurt!"

I chuckled at the young girl's antics.

"I'll see you later," she called, handing me my backpack.

"Thanks, Syd!" I said. I felt as if Sydney was my own little sister. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth until I remembered my promise.

"Never become close to anyone. You don't want the pain when you lose them."

I made that promise to myself the night Aunt May died.

Feeling downcast, I trudged up the steps of the cliché yellow school bus. 

I could already tell today was going to be bad.

Good, bad?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is after Civil War

Tony POV

"Sir, you should stop staying up so late," F.R.I.D.A.Y. advises.

"I'll be fine," I mumble. In reality, I was not fine. These late nights were taking a heavy toll on me. Ever since Pepper decided that our relationship needed a break, I was a wreck.

The tower was lonely and I often had no one to talk to.

Rhodey came over on weekends, but I suspected that was only to make sure I didn't go crazy.

"Sir-"

"F.R.I, please don't," I say, taking another sip of my coffee.

Not in the mood for eating, I head down to my lab.

I work on my suit until F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupts.

"Boss, you have visitors."

"Tell them to go away."

"I suggest you see them."

"Fine!" I curse under my breath all the way upstairs.

The elevator doors open with a cheerful "ding!" and I almost drop my coffee. There, standing in my kitchen are the Rouge Avengers.

My shock quickly morphs to anger.

"Out," I say.

"Wha-?" Wanda asks.

"Get out. You're not welcome here."

"Tony, please. We are pardoned and have nowhere else to go!" Steve begs.

"Why would I house the criminals who killed my parents?!" I ask.

"Because he was controlled!" Steve argues.

"He still killed them!" I rage.

"Tony, calm," Natasha intervenes. I turn away and close my eyes, taking deep breaths.

After a few minutes, I face them again.

"Alright," I decide. "You can stay."

They say nothing but the relief was evident in their eyes.

"Thank you," Nat whispers so only I could hear. I elect to ignore her.

"Alright!" I announce, rubbing my hands together. "Let's figure out where you are sleeping!"


	3. Prologue

Peter POV

Running.

That's all I've been doing ever since the day my life fell apart.

Trees blur the edges of my vision.

No one to turn to.

My feet beat in a steady rhythm against the pavement below.

Nowhere to go but on.

I stumble into a man who yells at me, but I keep running.

I have to move on.

My breathing becomes more rapid.

Accept that I'll never find a home.

I'm hungry, but I already ate my one meal for today.

Accept that I'll never be loved.

I duck into a nearby alley, scaring a couple of stray pigeons away. Rain pelts my back which just makes my injuries worse. I take a deep breath and slump against the building.

I don't care anymore if my clothes get dirty anymore. Only Mrs. Johnson would care. I would have to suffer the consequences.

Not if I don't go back, my mind reminds me. This thought haunts me with every choice I make. But I couldn't do that. CPS would just find me again. Maybe one day. But not today.

Resigned to my fate, I stood up and made my way back to the orphanage.


End file.
